


Heat

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Alpha Theo, Don't question it, M/M, Smut, Theo randomly becomes an Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam's in heat and Scott isn't there to help him. Luckily he finds Theo who is more than happy to help him.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I've been working on this for awhile and I'm posting this right now because I'm actually one follower away from 1,500 followers on Tumblr. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam
> 
> Twitter: froy_thiamlover

Liam was in pain, all he wanted was help from his Alpha but Scott was busy with more 'important' issues. Liam was in heat and usually Scott took care of him but not this time. Liam was left all alone with only a pillow that he ruined because of his constant humping. He turned on the tv to try to distract himself, which worked until there was a sex scene. Liam quickly turned it off and groaned, this heat was definitely going to be the end of him. He got up and decided to go for a run in the woods to clear his mind.

As he ran through the woods he couldn't shake the feeling of something or someone watching him from a distance. He picked up his pace but that didn't help as he ran into something, causing him to be knocked down to the ground. He looked up to see Theo, causing him to growl.

"Ahh, I guess little Liam isn't happy to see me."

"Ugh, shut up Theo. What are you doing here anyway?" Liam said as he got up from the ground.

"I would ask you the same thing if I couldn't smell you. Is Scott not being a good Alpha, not taking care of his young beta in heat?" Theo placed his hand on Liam's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" Liam pushed Theo away and leaned against a tree. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Angrier than usual are we? That's what happens when you don't get proper help with your heat, Liam. Let me help you." Liam looked at the Chimera skeptical of his words.

"What do you want? There has to be something, you're not the type to do something without getting something in return." Theo smirked and pushed Liam up against the tree.

"Right now all I want is to help you Liam. If I want something later then you'll owe me one." Theo started to kiss Liam's neck, causing the beta to relax against Theo.

"Fine, but I don't want to have sex in the woods. It's gross out here and I don't want to get dirty. I know I'm a werewolf but I still care about my hygiene." Theo chuckled and kissed Liam on the lips.

"Let's go to my car then, unless you have an issue with car sex?"

"It's better than having sex in the middle of the fucking woods." Theo drags Liam to his SUV and shoves the beta in the back seat before climbing on top of him.

"Is this better Liam?"

"Much better." Theo then continued to kiss the beta's neck before pulling away, admiring his work. He smiled as he started to remove his clothes. Liam watched as Theo took off his clothes, struggling a bit because after all, they were going to have sex in a car. Liam ran his hands across Theo's muscular chest, almost drooling at the sight.

"You like what you see, little beta?" Theo smirked.

"Yes, very much, Theo."

"Tonight, you call me Alpha. Do you understand my beautiful little beta?" Theo ran his fingers gently through Liam's hair, smiling at Liam.

"Yes Alpha." Liam hated himself for saying that, but he was so desperate he had to. Theo smirked and removed Liam's shirt. He ran his claw gently down Liam's skin, making sure not to scratch the beta too bad. Liam whimpered and thrusted his hips upwards.

"Look at you, a withering mess underneath me. Now you're going to suck my dick like a good boy aren't you?" Liam nodded causing a growl to come out of Theo.

"Yes Alpha." Theo climbed on Liam's face and put his dick on his lips. Liam quickly opened his mouth and took Theo's dick. He felt it reach the bag of his throat almost gagging but he contained himself.

"Hmm you love taking your Alpha's big cock in your mouth, don't you Liam." Liam nodded, not being able to speak due to Theo's cock in his mouth. Theo grabbed Liam's hair and gently guided the beta's head up and down his dick. Theo loved watching the younger boy take his dick in his mouth. Theo felt like he was going to cum, so he removed his cock from Liam's mouth. He jerked himself to climax, his load covering Liam's face. "You look so pretty with my cum all over your face Liam. Do you want a taste?"

"Yes Alpha." Theo swiped his index finger along Liam's cheek. He inserted his finger in Liam's mouth and watched as the boy gently sucked.

"You like the taste of my cum don't you?"

"I love it Alpha. Can I have more?"

"Maybe later but I want it to stay on your face while I fuck you." Theo carefully moved down to Liam's own cock and gently grabbed it. He smirked as Liam whimpered from the touch.

He removed his hand from Liam's cock and moved to Liam's tight little hole. He slipped one finger in causing Liam to whimper from the pain, which caused Theo to remove the finger.

"Shh, it's fine Liam. Everything will be okay, I need to stretch you out for my cock so you won't be in pain when I fuck you." Theo gently slid his finger back into Liam's tight ass. Liam moaned as Theo thrusted the finger in and out. Theo continued at a steady pace and added another one. He kept thrusting his fingers until he decided that Liam was stretched out enough for his cock.

Theo slowly thrusted into Liam and was met with extremely loud moans. He gently kissed Liam on the lips as he started to move inside the young beta.

"You like having your Alpha fuck you don't you Liam?"

"I love it Alpha." Theo smirked and picked up his pace. He held Liam close to him and continued to fuck him.

Theo smiled as his beta's eyes flashed yellow, which caused his eyes to flash too.

"Theo your eyes are red. You really are an Alpha." Theo smirked at his beta and picked up his pace. His thrusts were quick and sloppy but Liam didn't seem to mind. He looked at Liam, who was a hot an sweaty mess, with an adoring smile. He tilted his head and sucked on Liam's neck, his goal was to make sure everyone knew that Liam was his. When he saw that the hickey was noticeable he pulled away and admired his work.

"You're all mine Liam, all mine." Theo smirked as Liam let out a loud moan.

"Alpha, please, I-I need to cum."

"Go ahead my beta. Cum for your Alpha." Theo smirked as Liam came undone leaving a mess underneath him. Before Theo could come he slowly removed his cock and started to jack himself off to the sight in front of him. He came all over the beta's chest. He sighed and laid next to Liam. Liam cuddled up next to his Alpha, laying his head on Theo's chest. "Did you enjoy that Liam?"

"I definitely did, thank you Theo."

"I'm glad you did. Now I think it's time for you to pay me back isn't it?" Theo questioned, causing Liam to groan. "Don't worry baby wolf it's not anything bad. All I want is you in my pack." Liam sighed, relieved that it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"Of course, after all you are my Alpha." Liam said, cuddling close with the chimera. Theo smiled as the beta slowly fell asleep in his arms.

When Liam got to school that next morning, Scott immediately came up to him and apologized for what he did.

"Liam I'm so sorry that I forgot about your heat. As your Alpha I'm supposed to help you with that and I didn't."

"Don't worry Scott, someone else took care of it. By the way you're not my Alpha anymore."

"What do you mean that I'm not your Alpha anymore? What did you do?" Liam rolled his eyes and was about to answer Scott, before an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close.

"I believe that means that Liam found a new pack because you couldn't take care of your beta. I suggest you leave him alone Scott before someone gets hurt." Theo growled as his eyes flashed red. Scott growled back before walking away.

"Theo I could've defended myself."

"I know but I love protecting my precious little beta."


End file.
